


We Three Men

by SinFromHeaven



Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, After Abuela's death, And definetly after the actual Hamilton events take place, Angst land, Gen, I meant to post this but I was to busy reading Avengers fanfiction, I suggest you pay attention to the title because when it changes it will be important, Kidnapped, Lies, Maybe some fluff it depends on yall, More tags to be added, One year after Abuela's death, Takes place a bit before Jamacia, Triplet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: At 25 years old Usnavi de la Vega only had his younger cousin Sonny left as a blood relative.At 25 years old Alexander Hamilton had nobody left except for his adoptive family the WashingtonsAt 25 years old Ruben Marcado had known he was adopted all his lifeThese three men all led different lives. Neither knew about the other. Or what forces kept them apart,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another throw at a multi chapter guys!!  
> And I am so excited for this one! Since schools out I probablly wont be able to update often enough but I guess depending on the reaction because you guys really keep me going. 
> 
> I also know that Alexander may seem a bit out of character when he tells his paternal (is that the right word?) story. But I just needed to get the backstory out. Everyone will be back as the people you know them as but whatever
> 
> Go read and have fun

     Usnavi wasn't sure what to do. There was a man who looked exactly like him in his store. Except the man had a ponytail.

 

  "Uh...Sonny. 'Son, check it!" Usnavi whispered not taking his eyes off the man in fear he' disappear or this entire encounter was a dream. Sonny looked up from his place on the counter where he was doing his homework looking more frustrated by the moment.

 

  "Mira! Mira!" Usnavi prodded again. Sonny glanced before the realization hit his face,

 

  "Mierda!" Sonny mumbled."That's...crazy."The man seemed satisfied with whatever he had grabbed and walked over to the counter in his own world.

     

     The dude had an armful of energy drinks. Which he promptly dropped the moment he saw the starry eyed Usnavi. Sonny was looking back and forth so fast Usnavi distantly worried he'd get a whiplash. The man bit his bottom lip before squinting at the pair.

 

  "How?" The other man muttered. It was like looking in a mirror. Usnavi sputtered before remembering one of the first adult things Abuela Claudia taught him.

 

  "Usnavi de la Vega." He said sticking his hand out. The other man shook his hand exhausted.

 

  "Whats your name man?" Sonny pushed after there was another beat of akaward silence.

 

  "Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton." Alex replied. Sonny leaned back satisfied.

 

  "mmh fancy." Sonny grinned. Alex gave him a weird stare and another weird silence passed over the bodega. Alex nodded although both cousins could tell he was nervous.

 

     But so where they...but who wouldn't.

 

  "Who are your parents?" Usnavi asked softly knowing exactly how hard the answer to his question could be. Alex straightened and licked his lips before answering with the same voice that Usnavi soon wondered if it was a facade.

 

  "My dad walked out when I was ten. And the most beautiful woman in the world...my mother died two years later." Alex whispered. "How about you," Alex asked. "What about your parents?"

 

     Usnavi swallowed and opened his mouth.

 

  "My mom and dad died yeas ago and Abuela passed last year..." Usnavi trailed wrapping one arm around Sonny.

 

  "So I guess we are all three orphans." Sonny whispered sneaking a pack of candy from the shelves.

 

Alex shot him a half-hearted look before glancing at the clock.

 

  "OH SHIT I GOTTA GO!" Alex all but yelled. The two men quickly exhanged numbers before Alex booked it out of the store.

 

  "That was...weird?" Sonny muttered. "But hey you got a doppelgänger!" Usnavi tore his eyes from the door to stare at his cousin.

 

  "Okay Sonny...whatever." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yes I am alive. And I just...  
>  No excuses. I'm going to try to get a schedule so I can look forward to having one thing I look forward to.
> 
> Tuesdays but I'll get back to you on that.
> 
> Un-beta'd as usual

     The next day as Sonny was working the counter the bell rang to announce a customer. Sonny didn't look up annoyed by the fact he had to be up this early on a Saturday. The man walked around the store as if hoping he would't be noticed. The quiet demeanor made Sonny look up. He was used to getting a 'sup or hey at least. This guy said nothing. Sonny watched carefully as the man bent down to pick out some various junk food and brought it to the counter. 

 

  "Well fuck." Sonny exclaimed louder than he'd realized. The man took a startled step back wildly and eyed Sonny warily. "Oh no! Not in a bad way! Sorry!" Sonny apologized grimaced.

 

  "Just stay right here." He asked not paying attention if the man responded or not. 

 

  "Usnavi! Usnavi! Come quick! It's important!" Sonny screamed out one of their various doors. Usnavi, thinking something was wrong, ran down to the bodega almost falling on his face in the process. 

 

  "I'm here! I'm here! What's wrong?" Usnavi asked pulling on his sleeves. After last year's blackout he'd almost learned the hard way that he needed to pay more attention in general. 

 

  'It's a guy, who looks like Alex! Who looks you! And it's not Alex!" Sonny explained not caring how coherent his speech was. Usnavi gave Sonny a look that almost made him laugh. Sonny rolled his eyes and steered his cousin back out to the store front to see the other guy. 

 

     The nervous man stood at the counter drumming his fingers as if he didn't realize it. He hadn't stopped moving from the time he'd stepped inside. 

 

  "You must be who my ma was talking about." The man all but yelled. It was the first time he had spoken and to Sonny it sounded like a late teen Usnavi. Which was more mind blowing. 

 

  "I'm sorry what?" Usnavi asked. Of all the responses someone would make after seeing that he had a look alike this man's responses was suprising. "You knew about this?" 

 

  "What's your name dude...calm down." Usnavi attempted to coach as he packed away from the panicked man. 

 

  "My name is Ruben." Ruben stated opting to keep his hands in his pocket. Usnavi picked up that this guy probably disliked physical contact. 

 

  "I'm Usnavi, and this us Sonny" Usnavi introduced himself and his teenage cousin. Sonny smiled and nodded weakly. 

 

  "So maybe there is some reason or way I guess where you guys are related." Sonny smiled grabbing a pack of m&m's off the shelf. The two men stood there gaping at each other not realizing if the other was real. "Oh great there's three."

 

  "Three? What do you mean three there's another." Ruben asked exhausted. 

 

  "Yea his name is Alex." Usnavi said not wanting to give away to much of Alex's information. "

 

  "No Philly. My mom adopted me when I was a baby." Ruben stated a sly smile. Usnavi and Sonny exchanaged a look before turning their attention back to Ruben. 

 

  "Mami always told me I had family here..." Ruben trailed. Usnavi opened his mouth to say more until an arrogant white man busted through the door glaring at Ruben. 

 

  "Come on Ruben! Your gonna make us late!" The man spat. All heads in the store turned twoards him and watched the interaction. Ruben flinched at the voice and grabbed his chips off the counter. Usnavi saw Ruben pale and check the time. He wondered where the guy had to be so early, it was only 7:17. 

 

  "Sorry...I have to go." Ruben muttered dragging the bag off the counter and smiling halfway at the cousins before following the impatient man out the door. 

 

  "He left this." Sonny muttered handing Usnavi a crumpled napkin with horrible handwriting on it. A phone number was there along with a name on it saying Ruben Marcado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want to see anything.
> 
> Also big fucking thanks @thisstableground on tumblr and here. Her writing advice is mighty cool. 
> 
> So...kudos
> 
> *akward finger guns*


	3. *NOT A CHAPTER*

**Before I get started**

 

This is an asshole move. I know that. Like I kinda hate myself for doing that. But life I guess

 

First off, I am  **NOT** discontinuing this story. I will finish it. I've invested to much writing and planning into it. Stopping has never even crossed my mind.

 

Second, besides my daily bullshit, school has been getting in the way. I play volleyball and we happen to have games every Tuesday apparently and any other day is taken by similar activities. There is not a day in my school week where I don't get home before 9:00. And it sucks but it's been like that for three years. On the very,  _very,_ bright side, my last volleyball game is October 30th. Yes, the day before Halloween, those assholes. So come November  it should be smooth sailing from there.

 

And the next chapter is even written, I'd love to give you a little glimpse of what happens, but I don't even have the time for that. I'm putting off studying right now to get this out.

 

So yea, thats it. I will, however say that I yeeted these boys together and the plot shall began. Soon anyway.

 

Any questions, hit me up on tumblr @loverofamillionsummers, or just comment. Also, anything you wanna see, comment and I'll add it in, I am open to suggestions.

 

Peace, in all you demigodness.

 

See y'all in November!

**Author's Note:**

> *smirks* Are you feeling it now Mr.Crabs?
> 
> I am typing in the dark and I am doing pretty good so go me!
> 
> Let me know how you guys liked it and see you next time. I have almsot all of chapter two written and if I stay up tonight I will finish it. 
> 
> Drop a comment and tell me if I need to fix anything.  
> (insert something insperational)


End file.
